happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snip Snip Hooray!
Snip Snip Hooray! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixth of the second season, and thirty-third overall. HTF Episode Description It's son's first haircut and oh how excited he is! Playing with all those sharp, shiny objects like scissors and razors are just the thing to make a kid squeal with delight. It is delight, right? Not sharp, shooting pain? Plot Cub happily sits in his highchair as Pop brings in a tray containing a comb, a pair of scissors, and an electric shaver. Cub sees the shiny scissors and tries to reach for them. Pop slaps his hand away, forbidding him to touch them. Pop removes Cub's beanie to reveal that Cub has a full head of long, flowing hair. Pop begins cutting Cub's hair with the scissors, but stops when he accidentally cuts Cub's right ear off. Cub begins to scream and cry in pain and Pop starts panicking as blood spurts out of Cub's wound. The scene fades to black. The scene then fades back to Cub happily licking a lollipop while wearing bandages over the right side of his head. Pop proudly looks at Cub and then looks for the electric shaver, which he has apparently misplaced. He hears a buzzing sound and looks up to see a laughing Cub, who now has a flap of skin detached from his forehead, holding the shaver, while Cub appears not to care about his loss. Pop rushes over and grabs the shaver, quickly turning it off. Pop cautiously combs and pushes down on the loose flap of skin on Cub's head without any cries or protests from the child. Satisfied, Pop tries to turn the shaver back on, but to no avail. He sees that the shaver has become unplugged, so, setting the shaver down next to Cub, he goes to plug it back in. Cub starts playing with the shaver, and puts it in his mouth to suck on it. Pop plugs the shaver back in, and it starts tearing the inside of Cub's mouth, throat, and eventually his esophagus to pieces. Cub falls face down on his highchair and dies, while an oblivious Pop searches for his scissors. Locating them, Pop cuts a lock of Cub's hair, brushes some loose hair from his head, and places Cub's beanie back on his son's head, still unaware that his son is dead. Moral "Don't run with scissors!" Deaths *Cub dies when the electric shaver he was sucking on tears his mouth and esophagus apart, it is possible that he could died of massive bleeding Injuries *Cub gets one of his ears cut off by Pop. *Cub uses the shaver and cuts off a flap of skin from his forehead Goofs #Pop cuts off Cub's left ear, but it's his right ear that is bandaged. #Cub's philtrum disappears when Pop notices the shaver doesn't work. #Despite the fact that the shaver tore down his throat, the shaver's cord isn't visibly protruding from Cub's mouth (This is fixed on the DVD). #When Pop puts the tray down with the sharp objects, the shaver doesn't have a cord to it. The cord is seen later on through the episode. #Most of the blood on Cub's mouth from the shaver disappears. #When Cub shaves off part of his head, a section of hair on his head disappears after Pop turns off the shaver. #When the shaver starts tearing Cub's mouth and esophagus, two tongues fly out of his mouth. It's possible that the shaver cut his tongue in pieces. #When Pop realizes the electric shaver doesn't work, Cub's eyes are facing the wrong way. #When the electric shaver tears Cub's mouth and esophagus, the shaver is cordless. When Cub head falls on his highchair table, there's a cord sticking out of his mouth. # Pop's buckteeth are missing twice in this episode: when the electric shaver fails to turn on, and when he grabs his scissors after Cub's death. Quick Shot Moment When the electric shaver begins to tear apart Cub's esophagus, the camera suddenly zooms in on Cub before returning to its original position. This is the only time where a quick shot moment flashed at just the right moment, as well as one of few that doesn't spoil a character's death or future scene. (Fixed at Classics Remastered at mondomedia.com) Trivia * This episode, along with Eyes Cold Lemonade, first premiered on the Happy Tree Friends Volume 2: Second Serving DVD. Prior to the DVD 's release, these episodes were not available on the internet. *Despite having a full head of hair in this episode, Cub is always seen as having no hair in other episodes where his hat is off. *When the end is shown, there is a picture of Cub lacking his beanie. *Pop appears to give Handy's signature scowl when he notices the razor is not plugged in, making this one of five instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. It is also done by Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon, Sniffles in In a Jam,'' and Petunia in ''I Nub You. *When Cub is playing with the shaver, he makes the same voice he does in Rink Hijinks. *There are no female characters in this episode. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2002 Episodes